inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinoyama Mitsuru
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Wind |team= Mannouzaka |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 011 (GO)}}Shinoyama Mitsuru ( ミツル) is the goalkeeper for Mannouzaka. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Uses his keen reflexes to grab hold of any shot, regardless of its momentum."'' Appearance Shinoyama has short, sea-green hair in a hairstyle that somewhat resembles cabbage or a rose. His eyes are black, and he has dark skin. There is a shadow where his eyes should be, though his eyes are seen at some angles. Personality Just like most members of the Mannouzaka team, they are rough at playing. Also Shinoyama clearly believes that all will obey fifth sector as he was not prepared for Tsurugi's hissatsu shoot. Plot Shinoyama was one of the three SEEDs in his team that faced Raimon during the Holy Road kanto block. During the first half, he conceded one goal, doing nothing at all to stop it, since he didn't expect Tsurugi Kyousuke to score with Death Sword with Fifth Sector's order being 0-1. During the second half, he revealed that he had a keshin, Kikai Hei Galleus, and he used it to stop Tsurugi's Death Sword. Near the end of the match, Tsurugi used his own keshin, Kensei Lancelot and its hissatsu, Lost Angel, and Shinoyama was unable to stop the technique with his keshin hissatsu, Guardian Shield, tying the score 2-2. Shindou Takuto later approached the goal and Shinoyama tried to summon his keshin once again but he was too exhausted to do so, being unable to stop Shindou's Fortissimo and resulting in Raimon winning the match with a score of 3-2. Afterwards, he was shocked to see that three SEEDs were unable to stop Raimon from winning. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Shinoyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Isozaki Kenma *'Item': Mannouzaka Tea *'Player': Parabora *'Uniform': Shippuu no Wear After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2430 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Shinoyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Convenient Seed Notebook (便利なシード手帳) *'Player': Gamaishi Tsuneoki *'Player': Oosawada Kotetsu *'Player': Nagahisa Douji After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shinoyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': World's Slope Catalog (世界の坂道カタログ, randomly dropped from Bad Lucks (バッドラックス) in Inazuma Town) *'Item': Veteran Toolbox (ベテラン工具箱, randomly dropped from Strange Hats (ヘンテコハッツ) at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Topic': Their Hobbies (自分の趣味の話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's Steel Tower) *'Topic': Indoor School (インドア派の話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Breezes' *'Keeper Stars' Trivia *His dubname is made up of two different terms taken from Indian religious traditions: the first allude to Oṃ (ॐ), also written as Auṃ, which is a sacred sound in Hindu religion. It is often placed at the beginning of the chapters in the Vedas or other religious texts - probably referring of how he is the first in his team as the number 1; however, Oṃ, due referring to the god Brahman, can also be translated as "cosmic principles", "ultimate reality" or "truth", alluding to the fact that he, being a SEED, follows faithfully every order of the Fifth Sector. Nirvana is, on the other hand, a quite famous concept of Hinduism and Buddhism, which is a perfect state of quietude and the realization of non-self, alluding ironically to his relaxed, ignorant attitude during the match against Raimon. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters